


The Way Back

by phrazes



Series: In Unison [2]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrazes/pseuds/phrazes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Peter and Harry’s wedding day, however, Harry’s left the location of the ceremony as a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Back

Peter has no idea why people get nervous on their wedding day. He isn’t shaking over anything at all. He smells great, his hair’s sorted, his face is soft from shaving, and he’s wearing a suit paired with a burgundy tie once worn by Uncle Ben. He’s set to head for the ceremony, except there’s one more thing left...

“It’s time!” Aunt May says, waving a blindfold. Peter turns himself around in the passenger seat so the back of his head is facing his aunt. With gentle hands, she wraps the blindfold around his head. The last thing Peter sees is the front steps of their home. The next time he’d see this place, he’d be the husband of Harry Osborn.

“Not too loose, is it?” Aunt May asks.

“Too loose? If this was any tighter, I’d get brain damage,” Peter remarks.

The blindfold is on him so the location of the wedding ceremony would be a surprise. Harry knows where it is though, since it was his idea. Peter’s pretty sure he’s being driven to Manhattan’s Kinetics Museum. Not only was it one of his favourite places in New York City, it was where his and Harry’s first date was.

Aunt May revs up the car.

“Okay, don’t get lost. You really better not get lost because I can’t help you with this thing on,” Peter says.

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry! I’ve got a map just in case.”

“I’ve seen that map, Aunt May, and that map was printed in ages ago. Did the Pangea even separate yet?”

“Oh, stop teasing!”

As his aunt drives, she keeps saying, “I can’t believe you’re getting married! Time moves so fast, doesn’t it? Wow, it’s so wonderful but so unbelievable at the same time. I imagine Ben would feel the same. When he first taught you how to shave, he was amazed you were growing up so quick.”

The streets become oddly quiet, indicating to Peter that he isn’t getting married at the Kinetics Museum after all. Not too long afterward, Aunt May pulls the car against the curb.

“Alright...” Aunt May says with a shaky voice. She tugs the knot behind Peter’s head, and the blindfold drops over his shoulders.

Through the car window, Peter can see a three-storey, colonial house. The shutters are a dark earthy green, and there’s a single round window a few feet above the front door. From that window, his six-year-old self would look out and wait for his best friend Harry to appear on the street. Because this was the house he lived in when his parents were alive.

Peter has to remember to breathe. He looks over at Aunt May, who’s getting teary-eyed like he is.

“Harry’s so good to you, Peter,” Aunt May says. “That boy really does love you.”

“I know. Good thing we’re getting married in an hour!”

Peter and Aunt May step into the house. A few guests are in the dining room table, picking at the snacks and drinking wine.

“Yo, Pete! Looking great, man! Looks like even nerds have style!” Flash Thompson says through a mouthful of quiche. He’s the biggest guy in the room, as well as the loudest.

“Thanks!” Peter says.

“Okay, so your parents’ old bedroom is where you can get relax and get ready,” Aunt May says, leading him up the stairs.

Even though about twenty years have passed, the house remains recognizable. The living room furniture still has the same setup, and the wall colour in the main hallway is the same shade of green. Entering the master bedroom, it’s only the dressers and carpet that have obviously changed.

“This place went on the market right when you and Harry started planning the wedding. It was meant to be,” Aunt May says.

Someone knocks at the door. It’s Felicia Hardy, who, judging by her fidgeting, is the most stressed out of everyone. It’s understandable considering she’s been the one making sure Harry’s stylist, barber, and other help arrive on schedule.

She collapses onto the armchair by the window. “By the end of today, I’ll probably be a qualified wedding planner. Anyway, Darren will be here any minute. He’s just finishing up Harry’s hair right now. Did either of you want a drink?”

“No thanks,” Peter says. “But it looks like you could use one.”

Felicia doesn’t even hear him. She’s fallen asleep on the chair. Aunt May has to poke her three times before she wakes back up again. She quickly gets up, and before she goes through the door, Peter asks her, “How’s Harry doing?”

“He’s great,” Felicia says, grinning sweetly. “I’ve never seen him so excited before.”

An hour later, Peter’s at the back door and Felicia’s cracking it open. “Peter? It’s your turn,” she says.

Peter goes out, stepping onto a long white carpet rolled over the patio, right down the stairs to the very end of the backyard. This is the first time he’s seeing the yard, and it’s beautiful – small paper lights are hung along the canopies, the seats of the chairs are silver, and the hedges have white roses on them. The sky is slightly grey, so there are no blinding glares coming off of anything.

Peter spots Curt Connors in one of the seats, and they give each other subtle nods of acknowledgement. Up ahead, is Aunt May in her cream-coloured skirt, smiling away. She takes his arm and walks him the rest of the way down the aisle.

When Peter sees Harry, all he feels is joy. Harry’s eyes seem bluer than before, and there’s a newfound calmness in them as well.

Peter suddenly recalls seeing him in that exact same spot. It was the first time they met -- Norman Osborn came to drop Harry off, but Harry refused to go into the house, tired of all the babysitters he’s had to put up with. Peter was encouraged by his mother to go find him and show him the fort he built in the garden. Peter found him at the end of the yard, face red from crying. Peter was able to see him from the inside of the fort, so he said, “Hello, sir! You need to get into my fort! It’s not safe out there! There’s monsters! Come live with me for a while!” Harry scowled, but eventually came in.

Peter steps onto the small platform and stands across from Harry. The minister smiles kindly. The house casts a shadow over part of the yard. Peter feels total comfort here, like he’s just been tucked into bed. What a perfect place to be for a day like this, with the perfect person.

“Friends and family of the grooms, we are gathered here today to --”

Peter’s too happy to stop himself – he steps forward, places his hands on each side of Harry’s head, and kisses him.

The guests all start laughing and clapping. Flash whoops.

“Thank you for all of this,” Peter whispers to Harry.

“I knew you’d like having the wedding here,” Harry says, holding Peter against his chest. “And wanna know something else?”

“What?”

“If you want to… we can move here too.”


End file.
